


Find Me

by SargentStadanko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentStadanko/pseuds/SargentStadanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is lost in the 21st Century, and who better to find him than someone who knows what it's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaAmanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaAmanda/gifts).



“Rogers.”

The jacket was undone, the wind trying to pull it from the God’s lithe frame. Steve barely noticed his presence, barely accepted it. The leaves were gone, the team was gone, the world he’d known, was gone.

“Loki.”

What was he doing here? Everything that had transpired up to this point, the death, the regret, the smiles and the budding friendships. Loki’s attack on Earth, followed by his retribution. 

“Where are you traveling to?”

The Earth was spinning. Maybe it was the cold whip of the autumn chill against his cheek, the way he had to shove his hands into his pockets, because even the elements proved he was in the way, misplaced. He shouldn’t be here. Things were too advanced. Things were faster, bigger, grander...

“I don’t know.”

Steve hadn’t known what to make of Loki when the God had appeared in the Avenger’s mansion with Thor, didn’t know whether to smile and wave or curl a lip and turn away. He’d desperately wanted to say something, but his voice had betrayed him, and he’d missed his chance to grasp at something that felt, right.

“Captain.”

It was lonely in the mansion. The training room was his haven, his sanctuary. He knew no one other than the teammates he’d fought alongside, and even then he only knew their names, their schedules, the things that caught his attention when he took the time to look. He spent evenings on the couch, curled beneath a blanket, hugging a mug of hot chocolate while the fireplace burned to the sound of his forgotten sorrow. He was the strong one, the brave one, the man with a plan.

“Captain.”

The tone was firm, longing. Steve stopped walking, swallowing, studying. 

“Yes?”  
“If you have no heading, might I join you?”

Join him? What, on Thursday evenings when he was cold and alone and wishing that people didn’t always expect so much from him? Expect him to be happy with his white-washed walls and his sketchbooks?

“By all means. I’m not much company right now.”

Tony invited him to the workshop on occasion, Thor for dinner in the kitchen. They laughed together, told stories, shared memories. No one touched on Steve’s past, because even Steve had trouble reminiscing, believing, accepting, that this was all, real.

“I will enjoy your company, I’m sure.”

Steve looked into those green orbs. They were dark, venomous, haunting and deep. They swirled with emotion, wisps of emerald that dared to smudge the perfect forest of unspoken truth. The curve of his lips, like he had said something funny, made Steve want to smile back. There was something about the insinuation, as though he’d found a long lost friend, found someone who understood what it was like to be so, out of place.

They stood in silence a while, contemplating the sky, the courtyard, the leaves and the gathering clouds. Steve’s hands eventually came out of his pockets, and he offered one to the God.

“Steve Rogers.”

Blue eyes watched the subtle tilt of the head, an acknowledgement, much like the warm fingers that grasped his.

“Loki.”

Perhaps this had been a long time coming. Perhaps weeks, perhaps years, centuries-  
but it was that moment that Steve realized, he would never be lonely again.

_Ever._


End file.
